TheStokedStory Chapter 1
by WicksDix
Summary: After a zombie outbreak, Avery Lewis (PlatyPig), Christian (BMG/TheGoodLife/Whatever he is called now) and Sam (AuukWard) must band together to reach a camp and survive.
1. Chapter 1

After a long night the dark haired man emerged from the back of the truck. He walked  
>around to the front and woke up the other man in the front seat. Then a long haired<br>man came around the corner with a jug of water. The dark haired man asked "Where have you  
>been Sam?" "I was collecting water for the trip." The man in the front rolled over refusing<br>to wake up."Did you and Christian just wake up?" The man inside moaned, "Well I just did."  
>"If we're planning to make it up to Washington by next week we best get moving." All of the<br>men piled into the front of the truck. "Avery what is gonna happen once we meet up with Rentu?"  
>asked Christian. "Rentu said he has a shelter we can all use, once we get there we're gonna<br>stay with them and ride out to this blows over." The long haired man was driving, he was wearing  
>a tan duster and had a pair of goggles on his forehead, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.<br>"Who has the music?" Asked Sam. "I have the CD but its only got Taylor Swift and Lady GaGa on it."  
>After a few hours they stopped to eat and sleep. Avery started the fire and went into the back<br>of the truck to get some of the food they picked up at the town. "Avery dont get the organic  
>stuff from your house get something people actually like!" yelled Christian who was gathering wood<br>followed by a slap noise and a "Hey!" They cooked some sausage they got from the truck. They conversed  
>about what it was like before the outbreak. Sam heard a branch break and he stood up and drew his<br>gun, then a dog ran out of the bushes. "Its just a little puppy." said Christian in a mocking tone.  
>"When it isnt you'll be thanking me." Stated Sam. Avery thought about how he had been at his house<br>recording a video when the outbreak began, everyone was posting videos and skyping to see if it was real.  
>He thought it was fake to begin with he and his family had went to the store to get food, until they got<br>split up when they decided to go with everyone else to the school gym. Sam was there and he said he didnt  
>see them. Avery had been with Sam and Christian for four days, and it was starting to show. He had a<br>light stubble and his hair getting past his ear. He wore a jacket and a minecraft shirt, he had his school  
>bag and a messenger bag. Christian contemplated where his family was, he was out of town the first day the<br>outbreak started. They had all met when Avery was driving the food truck he found and Sam flagged him down.  
>They found Christian being chased by zombies outside of the park. Christian had a shirt and leggings on.<br>Avery was what some would call a laid back person so he was okay in every situation when Sam and  
>Christian would argue over leadership, but he only wanted to get to Rentu's camp. When they slept they took<br>the keys from the truck and locked the back where two people slept on the pull out seat from Avery's house.  
>Then the person who locked them in turned off the car battery and slept in the front seat with the doors locked.<br>This time it was Avery's turn upfront. There wasnt a window to look into the back yet, even though they were trying  
>to find a saw or sharp knife to cut a window for safety. Most nights the streets were empty, but this day in particular<br>someone fired a flare. Sam went to check it out but it was a false lead. The zombies couldn't have known so they  
>still went towards it. The truck's windows were tinted and the doors sound-proofed by Avery so he was safe to<br>look out at the zombies. Then he saw the dog from earlier, he gasped maybe louder than he should have because the dog  
>ran over to the truck and started barking and scratching the doors. The zombies took notice and started herding to the truck.<br>Avery knew soon the faster zombies couldnt come out at dusk so he was safe to get out and turn the battery on.  
>He climbed over the gear shift and opened the passenger door. he went to the left and saw the dog barking and yelping.<br>He knew he couldnt see the dog die so he turned on the battery and scooped him up. A zombie grabbed him but Avery was  
>able to pull out his gun and shoot him before he got infected, he opened the door and sat down. He could hear banging on all<br>sides of him and he could hear Sam and Christian in the back. He started the truck and took off down the main road.  
>He didnt even think about the law when he got over into the right lane where he could have been easily hit by oncoming traffic.<br>About 4 miles outside of town he pulled over to let Sam and Christian out. He let the dog out and opened the door. "What the  
>hell Avery!" shouted Christian. "What happened Avery, im sure it wasnt your fault." stated Sam. As Avery told the story the dog<br>ran about their legs, sometimes welping when they'd push him off. "If the dog caused it why did you get him?" questioned  
>Christian. "I dont wanna see any dogs get eaten today okay!" said Avery shouting in defense. "Well, no going back now<br>they'll be following us now, lets hope we have enough gas to get us there." said Sam in a somewhat sad tone.  
>"Avery try not to mess everything up again." said Christian. Avery didnt know what was gonna happen,<br>only that it would be a long road ahead.


	2. Chapter 2: BowssModeSecrets

After a few hours the group stopped at a road block that had been long abandoned. They got out  
>of the truck and started moving cars out of the way for the truck. After they moved the cars<br>Christian piled in to the passenger seat with Sam. "I dont think Avery should drive alone anymore  
>Sam." Sam frowned "It wasnt his fault." Christian yelled "Why is Avery even here with us!"<br>Avery heard this from the back of the truck where he was petting the dog they picked up. He  
>Wondered what decision he could have made. What if I had just killed the dog, he thought. He went<br>back to sleep. A few hours later they were crossing the border into Wyoming. Sam pulled over the  
>truck and let Avery out. "Avery we're gonna sleep here for the night okay." Avery had been in the<br>back of the truck and didnt realize what time had passed. Avery and his new dog friend hopped out  
>and sat next to the truck. "I think ill call you Notch." said Avery. The dog yelped. He saw a zombie<br>in the field, it was eating a deer. Avery was about to get up when Christian started walking towards him.  
>Christian whistled and the zombie started shuffling towards him. Christian let it get close and almost<br>bite him countless times. After a while he started walking back towards the truck, the zombie followed.  
>"Kill 'em all ready!" shouted Sam. Christian looked at Avery with such anger, Avery fear only the worst.<br>Then christian turned around and stabbed the zombie in the temple. Avery felt he did nothing wrong  
>but Christian took it personally when Avery left the town with no warning. "We can't go back." said Avery.<br>"Why not?" whinned Christian. "They'll be a horde the size of The Avalon." stated Avery. "Avery why dont you  
>just worry about yourself." replied Christian. "I'm just warning you, from now on I dont think anyone should<br>drive alone, so we dont run into ay problems." said Avery in a demanding tone. "Whatever just keep a lookout  
>for zombies." Within minutes Sam returned with wood for a fire, he light the fire while Avery pitched the tents.<br>"Okay so tomorrow we get up at dawn and we head straight for Yellowstone." said Sam showing the others a map.  
>"What if they're more road blocks?" said Christian. "Then we go around, Rentu has a scouting squad waiting<br>for us at Yellowstone." said Avery. Avery looked at his walkie talkie that he was able to talk to Rentu on  
>until it ran out of charge. Avery looked in his bag and pulled out his can of beans and fed them to Notch.<br>Sam teared up and said "I saw someone out in the woods." Christian almost screamed "Who!" Avery was shocked as well.  
>"Lets just call him Sir Lightning." Sam said. "Did you put him down?" asked Christian. "Yeah." said Sam. Avery<br>thought about how he had killed the zombie that grabbed him without even thinking, at one point that zombie  
>could have been a mother, a father, or a son. Avery had never expected to end up saving Notch, but he valued<br>a dog's life over an undead life. That night Christian went to the woods where Sam had seen the body. Avery trailed  
>behind him, but made sure he was unseen. Once Christian made it to the body he saw where Sam stabbed a sharp<br>piece of wood through his head. "Better you than me." said Christian. He pulled the spear out and pulled  
>Sam's kukri nad started hacking at his neck. Avery started vomiting uncontrollably. He hid while Christian<br>passed him. Christian must have heard something because he took of running right after he passed. Avery  
>jogged behind him silently enough Christian couldnt hear him. Went he got back he saw Christian on top of<br>the truck. He had the head in his hand still. Christian was clearly writing something on top of the  
>truck. Avery silently got into his tent. He was only asleep for about four hours when Sam woke him up.<br>"C'mon truck isnt gonna get there by itself." Sam said. "Is it my turn to drive already?" Avery asked  
>puzzled. "Nope, its mine but im forfeiting it to you." Sam replied. Avery got up and gathered his<br>things. He climbed to the top of the truck and saw what Christian had written. "S.O.S." Even though  
>it was the incorrect acronym for this situation Avery felt it wasn't needed. He climbed back down and Notch<br>was yelping at him to open the door of the truck. Avery let Notch in, he got in and started the truck.  
>Sam sat next to Notch. Avery leaned over and pointed at his bag "Can you feed Notch?" he asked.<br>"The dog?" Sam asked reaching for Avery's bag. "Yeah," Avery replied "I thought it was a good name."  
>Sam fed the dog said "We can probably make it to Riverton before dark, if we get there fast enough we can go further."<br>Avery felt excited, he had never met Rentu in person and it had seemed like Rentu had some sense of  
>what to do. Avery then thought about what it would be like once they got to the camp. Instead of the fact<br>he would be safe, Avery thought how he would have to kill zombies, something he had only done one other time, on  
>accident. He gagged at the thought of burning the zombies as people had at the towns they'd been to.<br>Avery reached in his bag and put his "Parry the Platypus" hat on. "Eyes on the road Avery." Sam said with his eyes  
>almost completely shut. Avery kept one had on the wheel while he pulled the hat tightly over his head.<br>Almost instantly a person ran out from the side of the road. He slammed the brakes as hard as he could. He got out and  
>made sure he didnt hurt the person. As he came around the corner of the truck something hit him right in the stomach.<br>"Who are you!" shouted the person. "Who are you!" shouted christian aiming a pistol at the person's head.  
>Sam shocked from his sudden awakening said, "No need for violence, lets just talk about this." Avery winked at the other<br>two. Avery kicked the person's foot, knocking them over. Avery pulled the gun from their hand. "Okay, okay i'm Al"  
>Avery knew this person wasnt looking to hurt them. "Where are you guys going?" asked Al. "Yellowstone, then to Washington."<br>replied Avery. "I'm heading there to! Im gonna meet my friend at a camp up that way." Al uncontrollably gestured  
>while he did this. Christian was aiming at him still, keeping him on the ground so he had no leverage. Avery<br>helped Al up. "Avery what are you doing!" yelled Christian. "We better not stay around here, I was being chased  
>by zombies." Al said catching his breath. "Not we, us." Christian said. Al was barely able to say "What?" before<br>Christian shot him in the foot. Avery turned around and pointed his gun at Christian, "What are you doing!" he shouted.  
>Al was holding his foot, keeping himself from screaming. "He can't be trusted." Sam said, being bluntly honest.<br>Sam and Christian pulled Al off to the side of the road. "Hurry up and get back in when you're ready Avery." Sam said  
>feeling empathetic for Avery. Avery walked over to Al. Al looked pale, he had bled for about ten minutes.<br>"Dont feel bad, I know you didn't wanna do it, to be honest I was gonna kill you until I saw your friends." Al  
>said smiling. "Al, what was your last name?" Avery said looking away. "White, Al White." he said. Avery reached into<br>his pocket and wrote his name on a piece of paper. He put the piece of paper in his pocket. "I'm sorry Al." Avery handed  
>Al a gun. Avery turned around and heard a loud boom. He pulled the gun out of Al's dead hands. Avery got into the truck<br>and started driving again. He pulled the paper out of his pocket. "Can you hand me a paperclip." he asked Sam.  
>Sam handed him a paperclip, he put the paper clip through the paper to make a hook. He hung it up on the mirror.<br>Sam noticed it had a streak of blood, he guessed it was Al's. Meanwhile, Christian was in the back of the truck  
>putting heads on sharp sticks.<p> 


End file.
